A complicated situation
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Viñeta. Pyro has been wounded and Scout, while helping her, reflects about their relationship. Obviously, Pyro/Scout, including the headcanon that Pyro is a girl. One of those drabbles migrated from erased DeviantArt and Tumblr accounts. Image by Shadowenza


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_ BELONGS TO VALVE**

* * *

'MEDIC! Dammit, Medic, where the fuck are you?!'  
'Mph! Mph hmm mph!'  
'What? No! Look at your leg! It doesn't even look like a leg! You're gonna bleed to death!'  
'Mhhh hhhhhhmmm.'  
'Okay, okay…' Scout sighed through his nose and, leaving his gun on the ground for a moment, he removed Pyro's mask. 'Better?'  
That may have helped her breath but it wouldn't have made a great difference. Her face was all covered in sweat, red, it was evident she was going through a great pain. Still, Pyro managed to smile at him.  
'Yeah. Thanks. Don't worry, bunny, I'll be fine. Go help the others protect the point.'  
'I can't leave you like this, Py.'  
'Bah, I still have my flare gun. And if they kill me, who cares? I will respawn.'  
'I know but you don't have to die. I won't let you die.'  
Pyro chuckled weakly and look at her left, smiling at one of those creatures she was always talking to and whose existence was very doubtful. 'He's so cute when he acts the knight in shining armor…'  
'Gee, nothing worries you, right? Not even having your leg fucking destroyed…' Scout walked around, inspecting the area, and then sat by her, keeping his gun ready just in case.  
'I thought you said you wanted to…What were your exact words? Uhmmm, yeah, "beat the shit out of the other Scout", that's it. Weren't you waiting for that the whole week?'  
'Well, yeah, as soon as they heal you I'll teach that bastard a lesson. But later.'  
'Thank you, Scout…' Pyro hissed and let out a little moan, closing her eyes.  
'Py, don't move. Don't even try.'  
'Sorry…'  
The echo of an explosion made Scout turn his head like an alarmed animal. The couple was in complete silence for a moment until they were sure the sounds that followed were produced at a prudent distance. Pyro relaxed but Scout didn't. He was sure someone would come over there and he didn't have much ammunition left.  
'Uhm, Py…'  
'Yeah?'  
'I know this ain't the best moment but…What are you doing this Christmas?'  
'Hmmm. I guess I'll stay with Engie this year too. Maybe the aliens wreck his house again.' Scout wondered if it was really Engineer and Pyro's initiative or if Miss Pauling was still reluctant to let Pyro spend the holidays alone in the base. 'Why?'  
'Well, my Mum told me you could come to dinner. She's dying to meet you, you know?'  
'She is?'  
'Yeah…I-I'm sorry, I mean…I know we're not a couple. We're not exactly dating, it's just…How could I say? Hmm…Friends with benefits.'  
Pyro nodded but said nothing. She kept staring at him with her eyes wide open in a way that made Scout feel a bit nervous, even if he knew she didn't mean to look scary. He asked himself if Pyro had considered they were a really a couple and his words had upset or confused her. He hoped for both their sakes it wasn't so.  
'But you're my best buddy and I told her about you. Not the sex part, of course, but everything else. And she says it'd be a pleasure to have you. So…what do you say?'  
'…Sure! Sure, I'd love to go! I always wanted to see your mum. What is she like?'  
'Oh, you're gonna love her. Now, be prepared: she'll want to know everything about you. You'll have her follow you around like a shadow and ask you lots of questions. We'll have to talk about that, there's things we'd better not t-'  
'And your brothers? Will they be there?'  
'Yep, they will.'  
Pyro smiled, looking again at the invisible company. For a moment she and Scout completely ignored their situation and the noises that made evident that the enemy was coming.  
'Ouch! Fuuck!'  
'Damn, Py, I told you not to move! Okay…I'll see if I can bring Medic or-or a dispenser…Or something.' Scout stood up and was about to start running when Pyro grabbed his pants, almost pulling them down. 'Don't worry, babe, I'll be right back.'  
'Take your time. But before you go…'  
'Uh-uh?'  
Pyro tapped her cheek. Scout rolled his eyes. Like a kid, exactly like a kid. But he couldn't deny her anything, less in that state, so he was glad to oblige.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
